Los amigos no se besan en la boca
by ShinobuRei
Summary: Un día, cuando Monoma regresa de vacaciones de verano, tiene el presentimiento de que todo irá de mal en peor. En su segundo año de preparatoria en U. A, se topa con unos ojos cansados y una sonrisa que nunca había visto. Sus ojos morados y cabello azulado, todo. Incluso su diferencia de altura le parece desagradable: Shinsou Hitoshi ha sido transferido a la clase B de héroes.
1. Chapter 1

ShinsouXMonoma

.

.

.

Los amigos no se besan en la boca.

.

.

.

" _El problema no era el contenido._

 _Era el recipiente._

 _Estaba roto"_

* * *

01

Siempre he pensado que si las personas naciéramos siendo conscientes de nuestra sexualidad y nuestras capacidades, todo sería mucho más fácil. Nadie tendría que esforzarse de más, nadie se comería la cabeza cuando las hormonas atacasen en plena adolescencia y nadie sufriría soñando y especulando cosas que no pueden alcanzar. Todos tendrían una meta de acuerdo para lo que nacieron y buscarían una pareja conforme sus necesidades.

Todo sería más fácil, mil veces más fácil.

La gente se evitaría darse golpes contra los muros y vivir cientos de decepciones. No veríamos personas insatisfechas en la calle, no habría frustraciones y problemas. Todo estaría dentro de ciertos límites y sería fácil deshacerse o delegar a aquellos que han nacido para causar mal.

Probablemente, en este momento, la etiqueta de mi brazo revelaría que contrario a lo que me ha dicho mi padre, mi madre y las personas que me rodeaban desde chico: Yo no podría convertirme en héroe.

Claro, jamás lo aceptaría. No en viva voz.

Mostrar tus inseguridades es sinónimo de debilidad. Y atacar las contrarias; era lo mejor que sabía hacer.

—Te he dicho que los vi juntos—Expreso con fastidio. Al otro lado de la línea, Kendou me ignora completamente — ¡Vi a Bakugou besándose con un chico!— gritó.

El silencio seguía y ella sabe lo fácil que me desesperaba cuando no tenía una respuesta. Siempre terminaba jalándome el cabello ¿cómo puede tomar eso como si fuera algo normal? No lo era. Nunca lo sería. No importaba lo que dijera la sociedad con esos cuentos. "Ser gay está bien" Decían. No era más que una farsa. — ¿¡Me estas escuchando!?

—Lo hago—dice. Un suspiro sale de mis labios y empiezo a dar vueltas en la cama. Ella no entiende lo que vi y lo que eso significa para nosotros.

— ¡Esto puede destruir a la clase _A_ por completo!

—Deberías aprovechar tu último día de vacaciones para algo de provecho, Neito.

— ¿¡Ah!? ¿Qué intentas decirme, idiota?

—No tiene nada de malo que Bakugou este besando a un chico. Estamos en el siglo XXI—afirma Kendou. El silencio se hizo presente de nuevo, la muy mal nacida me había colgado. ¿Con que derecho lo hacía? mira que todavía me doy el tiempo para llamarle y ella me toma a loco.

Observando al techo no puedo dejar de pensar en sus palabras "no tiene nada de malo" ¿No lo tiene? ¿De verdad?

—Dile eso a mi madre—susurro para mí. Hoy en día la sociedad podrá buscar aceptación, ya que una condición dejo de "importar" cuando todos tienen peculiaridades. Nadie es especial porque todos son distintos y por donde sea que se vea es contradictorio. Entiendo eso, al menos un poco ¿Por qué la sexualidad sería diferente? Lamentablemente para mi madre y sus amigos no tienen mucha lógica, y por lo tanto, un héroe como el que aspira hacer ese idiota de la clase A no será aceptado con un escándalo de tal magnitud. Al menos no por todos.

Incluso en U.A, tener relaciones amorosas está prohibido.

Igual, sería otra forma de arruinarlo, pero demasiado simple. Quedaría como un idiota al exponerlo o nadie me creería. ¡Es demasiado confuso! y complicado.

Pero no importa por ahora, tengo que levantarme y arreglarme para la cena que mi madre ofrecerá debido a su cumpleaños y como siempre, si me lo preguntan, es lo más aburrido del mundo.

.

.

.

La cena pasó sin pena ni gloria, los halagos están por todos lados y para ser sincero es algo de lo que ya me he cansado. A veces la hipocresía con la que se habla esta gente me fastidia. Mentir y halagar de forma tan desvergonzada debería ser un delito, aunque supongo que eso pasa cuando hay negocios y dinero de por medio.

Siempre he pensado que la gente sin quirk no pierde su tiempo. Si lo diré yo, que crecí rodeado de gente que no tiene ninguna peculiaridad, pero que al mismo tiempo son de las familias más ricas de Japón. Sus hijos, futuros herederos, no tienen ni la más mínima intención de ser héroes.

Luego estoy yo. El futuro heredero de los Monoma que aspira a salvar personas. Claro, mi madre piensa que no es mi vocación, pero me ha dejado continuar de todas formas. Mi padre, por otro lado siempre me dijo que sería un gran héroe.

No había más que hacer que cumplir las expectativas y demostrar que valía la pena. Me digo siempre. Verdad o no, ya estoy hasta el cuello y no puedo retractarme.

Ni yo mismo sé cómo terminé en este enrollo. Quiero decir ¿En qué momento me convertí en un entusiasta de salvar personas? peor, tener que rodearme de gente tan idiota como la clase A. Solo me pone los nervios de punta. Son cosas innecesarias para lo que debería ser mi tranquila adolescencia, pero quedarme a cumplir los caprichos de mi madre tampoco es mi deseo o mi pasatiempo favorito. De lo peor lo mejor, obviamente.

— ¿Mañana regresas a clases cierto, Neito? —pregunta la mejor amiga de mi madre. Ella se dedica al diseño de trajes para héroes. Asiento sin mucho interés. Que me lo recordara no ayudaba nada a mi estado de ánimo. Solo de imaginar volver a ver el rostro de los idiotas que se creen superiores es una lata. Especialmente el de Bakugou.

—Mañana regresamos al internado—afirmo. Mi madre me mira fijamente y tildo mi expresión con una sonrisa sincera, que esconde la falsedad. La falsa cortesía es algo que siempre ha estado en el círculo social en que crecí y por lo tanto me es bastante fácil manejarla, pero no solo a mí, la gente a mí alrededor la maneja tan bien como yo y bueno, sé que todos deben pensar que ser un héroe es una pérdida de tiempo.

—A veces me pregunto si es lo correcto dejarte regresar a ese lugar.—dice mi madre. Suspiro y mientras la sonrisa sigue en mis labios y mi expresión se ablanda un poco hablo:

—Estamos seguros, más seguros que en cualquier otro lugar, madre. —Ah, claro. Aunque si lo admito, estar ahí me ha liberado de bastante estrés y exageraciones. Es algo que no puedo dejar de agradecer a la Clase A, pero que al mismo tiempo me preocupa porque, si siguen metiéndose en problemas, todos pagaremos por sus errores y yo estoy incluido en ese "todos" y es lo que realmente importa.

La verdad es que no me urge regresar a mi casa, pero tampoco quiero que por ellos mi madre ponga en tela de juicio mis decisiones y sí. Ok, no estoy muy decidido o convencido del todo, pero es mi decisión y no quiero que nadie me diga que estoy haciendo algo mal. Ojo, tampoco aceptaré que la clase A este haciendo las cosas bien. Por qué no es así, nunca lo será.

Mi madre me observa por unos segundos antes de ladear el rostro y seguir platicando con otras personas. Sé que se guarda mucho de lo que realmente tiene que decir, pero tampoco quiero preocuparla. Soy hijo único, soy prácticamente lo único que le queda y entiendo su temor. Pero no es mi problema tampoco. Tengo mis propias ambiciones.

Y no, no es ser el mejor héroe del mundo, pero tampoco lo es hacerme cargo del negocio familiar como lo quisiera mi madre. Solo sé que tengo algunas. No a largo plazo, pero por ahora la más cercana es regresar a U.A y sacar a la luz uno de los tantos secretos que la estrella de su clase tiene para contar.

¿Cómo hacerlo?

Miro el plato y suspiro, no quiero quedar como un chismoso o alguien que se sacó una calumnia de la nada. ¿Enfrentar a Bakugou? ¿Molestarlo? de seguro con el temperamento que tiene no aguantaría y me terminaría golpeando o bien, ambos terminaremos en problemas. Mejor no. Demasiado complicado y la idiota de Kendou no piensa meter las manos, eso me lo ha dejado claro.

De pronto, una frase del señor Ishigaki, quien habla con mi madre sobre negocios llega a mis oídos:

" _Acércate al amigo de tu enemigo, se sigiloso y exponlo ante el mundo" ._

Y entonces todo se aclara para mí. Me doy cuenta que no es a Bakugou a quien debo acercarme. No. Es a esa pobre alma que tiene el infortunio de estar a su lado. Exprimir sus secretos y luego, hacer que ellos mismos se expongan. Claro ¿qué puede salir mal?

Una sonrisa se alarga en mi rostro y mi madre, se alza, realizando un brindis por su salud y mi futuro triunfo en U.A.

.

.

.

Con un plan más que listo, la mañana siguiente el chófer me espera fuera de la casa, mis maletas son colocadas con rapidez ya que solo contienen ropa y una que otra cosa que mi madre ha insistido en que lleve. Igual no cabe mucho en un cuarto genérico y chico como los de U.A pero, no se le puede hacer más. Tal vez solo exagero, siempre me lo dice Kendou.

Lo que sea. Mis maletas son entregadas a los encargados de U.A y sin mucho más que decir o hacer me dirijo al salón de clases. Kendou me da un golpe en la nuca y yo listo para reclamar me doy la vuelta, sin embargo, mis ojos se encuentran con una sonrisa ladina y unos ojos cansados. Su expresión parece encerrar los secretos del mundo y su altura me molesta demasiado.

Lo reconozco bien, se trata del tipo que perdió en el primer combate contra el cabello de brócoli de la clase A.

—Creo que te has equivocado de salón—Aludo con rapidez. El contrario me toma de los hombros y alza una ceja. No dice nada y me hace a un lado, pasando ¡A mi salón de clases! cuando estoy a punto de reclamar, la voz del profesor Sekijiro llega a mis oídos:

—Él es Shinsou Hitoshi, y ha sido transferido a partir de este año al curso de héroes— y lo único que logro ver, es una pequeña sonrisa burlona dirigida hacia mi cuando se presenta frente a la clase.

A lo lejos, el regaño del profesor Sekijiro apenas llega a mi cabeza. La puerta se cierra a mi espalda y por un momento siento que, todo irá de mal en peor.

Continuará.

* * *

 **Comentarios:** Hola, no tengo vergüenza (?) quiero decir, tengo tantos fanfic sin terminar y mírenme aquí, publicando sobre estos dos niños que se han vuelto mi insana obsesión (?) es que ando un poco intoxicada con el KatsuDeku y otras parejas, así que quería despejarme.

Les traigo esta historia, que desde una vez les digo, será una lenta y algo larga. Tengo todo bosquejado ya, el problema es encontrar tiempo para que todo quede como deseo y bueno, la primera persona no es lo mío, así que ténganme paciencia, hay más historias que actualizar. Sé que es una pareja rara, pero espero sea recibida con amor (?)

Como saben pueden seguirme en facebook si me encuentran como Fanfic Shinobu Rei y pueden seguirme en Wattpad ¡me harían muy feliz! Al igual que sus comentarios, para saber si les gusta o no, estoy abierta en ese punto.

¡Gracias por leer! la portada es exclusiva al igual que el arte: Créditos a Pastenaga, búsquenla en facebook.


	2. Chapter 2

02

Los amigos no se besan en la boca.

.

.

.

En la biblioteca, mientras leo un libro de psicología junto a mi nuevo compañero de equipo, me encuentro con una frase que probablemente debería ser grabada en la cabeza de cierto idiota de la clase A:

" _No amas realmente a alguien hasta que te lastima y aun así sigues pensando que es la persona más grandiosa del mundo. El amor, es el acto más violento"_

Se que algún día podría servirme o tal vez no. Pero, en fin, no tengo nada mejor que hacer que ojear libros de psicología. Suspiro con cansancio, la puesta del sol está casi sobre nosotros y yo realmente me muero de sueño.

Shinsou voltea a verme curioso y alza la ceja ¿por qué mierda me mira? —¿Tengo algo en la cara? —Le pregunto de mal humor. No estoy aquí por gusto. Solo estoy cumpliendo órdenes del maestro y que me mire tan penetrantemente no me gusta.

—Te la pasaste ojeando libros sin leer nada, pero de pronto te has detenido. —Es su pretexto ante su evidente escaneo.

—Que observador—Digo con ironía. Mis ojos se ponen en blanco y no evitó demostrar la molestia que tengo de tan solo escucharlo. — ¿No tienes algo mejor que hacer que meterte en asuntos de otra persona?

—Sí. El reporte que tendríamos que hacer _juntos —_ Me responde con una media sonrisa. Desvío la mirada molesto y regreso a ojear el libro.

Shinsou tiene alrededor de un mes en la clase B de héroes. Es el tipo de persona que más odio y lo resumo en tres simples puntos: Es amigo de la clase A, especialmente de ese chico de cabello verde que siempre sonríe como idiota. 2 su convicción apesta, de seguro se le pegó por estar con esos imbéciles. 3 tiene una personalidad bastante retorcida ¡y a mí no me engaña! se la ha pasado mostrando sonrisas y amabilidad falsa a medio salón de clases. Pero la sonrisa que tiene justo ahora es prueba de su verdadera naturaleza. Vamos que los de su clase los conozco bien.

Y Ahora mismo odio a mi profesor encargado, porque me ha puesto de compañero de este sujeto y no solo en esta clase. No. Ha dicho que el mejor promedio debía ayudar al peor para emparejar las cosas y eso solo significa que prácticamente me lo tengo que pasar pegado a él para hacer los trabajos individuales y en equipo. He intentado escapar, pero es en vano, cuando me doy cuenta, me encuentro en biblioteca o en la sala de estudios con él. Me gustaría decir que utiliza su quirk para eso, pero si algo tengo que admitir es que tiene una habilidad de temer con las palabras. Sabe qué decir, donde atacar y cómo provocar. Y bueno, no es que sea tan difícil hacer eso conmigo, pero generalmente yo ocupo el papel del provocador.

No es agradable que usen eso contra mí. Él no es agradable y me cae bastante mal.

—Igual ya he terminado—Dice sin más. Finjo ignorarlo mientras finjo leer y nuevamente siento su mirada sobre mí. Podría decir que no me importa, pero la verdad es bastante incómoda.

—Tienes que mejorar tus calificaciones. —Dice ¡Y claro genio! es algo que nunca había pensado.

—No eres mi madre y ni siquiera ella me exige tanto—contrarresto de inmediato. Shinsou rasca su nuca y suelta un gran suspiro. De seguro está pensando que soy un idiota o algo, pero no me importa. No me importa la opinión de nadie y menos de él.

—Sigamos con matemáticas—Vuelvo a ignorarlo. —Monoma—Y de nuevo, lo que menos quiero es estar pasando tiempo con él ¿no puede dejarme tranquilo? ¿ignorarme? si no aprendo nadie le reclamará nada. Todos me conocen como un idiota y así quiero seguir. —Dame eso—Y sin más, arranca el libro de mis manos, mi cuerpo se mueve en impulso y trata de arrebatárselo, pero es en vano.

—Devuélvemelo.

—¿Estas leyendo sobre problemas amorosos y autoconfianza? vaya, quien lo diría— Shinsou deja escapar un pequeño ruido de sus labios y veo como deja de lado el libro. Yo solo quiero irme de ahí—Saca tus notas, ahora.

—¿Sabes qué? no puedes obligarme—Respondo de mala gana, tomó mi mochila y me dispongo a retirarme del lugar. —Eres un idiota. Esto no sirve para nada, si seremos héroes, no necesitamos de cosas tan estúpidas como estas clases. Además ¿quién mierda quiere ser uno?

—¿Por qué no intentas avanzar por ti mismo antes de causar problemas innecesarios? si estas aquí es porque eres un inepto. Incluso los de la clase A entienden lo importante que son estas cosas para el futuro y alguien que no tiene nada de motivación no merece la oportunidad que tú tienes. Menos cuando te la pasas la mitad de las clases dormido—Dice de brazos cruzados. Y sí. Puede ser que sea cierto y como lo he dicho antes dudo mucho poder convertirme en héroe. A veces creo que estar en esa escuela es una pérdida de tiempo demasiado grande.

" _Tú puedes ser un héroe_ "

Y, sin embargo, esas palabras siempre hacen que me detenga, que apriete los labios y me guarde el veneno que lucha por salir de mi garganta contra ese idiota.

—¿Y tú piensas ayudarme? Ni siquiera deberías estar aquí, de seguro estas porque te tuvieron lastima. Con una singularidad de villano, no me sorprende que te quieran tener vigilado— rio con fuerza, encubriendo lo que realmente quiero decir. De verdad no quiero decir esas cosas, pero mi autodefensa habla por mí y tampoco es la primera vez que se las digo en todo lo que va del mes.

Y como siempre Shinsou suspira, toma su cuaderno y me indica que me siente. Lo hago en silencio, frunzo mis labios y continuó con los apuntes.

—Confio en ti—Me dice Shinsou. No puedo mirarlo a la cara. Aunque me cuesta aceptarlo es un excelente compañero. Uno que odio, pero excelente y todos los de la clase, incluso el profesor le ha tomado bastante cariño. Además, es alguien que no me ha dado un golpe en la cara por lo mal que lo he tratado ni se ha tomado mis palabras de forma personal.

De hecho, a veces creo que es un masoquista con insistir tanto en el tema, pero tampoco creo que este cerca de encontrar un concepto con el que pueda definirlo. Solo es… Molesto. Demasiado. Su voz lo es, su altura lo es, sus ojos lo son y sus ojeras me molestan ¡Su cabello es horrible!

—En lugar de tenerme aquí, deberías aprovechar el tiempo para peinarte de forma decente—Tras bufar me siento de nuevo y me dispongo a tratar de aprender un poco de cálculo diferencial. No sé cómo explicarle que las matemáticas nunca han sido lo mío.

—Y tú deberías estudiar en lugar de criticar ¿has pensando que eso es muy molesto? — alza la ceja, yo tuerzo la boca y literalmente lo mandó a freír espárragos.

—Idiota, tú me estás criticando. —Abro mi cuaderno de mala gana, Shinsou ríe sutilmente y sin darme cuenta, yo también me encuentro sonriendo.

A veces no es tan malo como lo creo, supongo que podemos tener algo de paz por ahora y hasta de vez en vez complementarnos bien.

Igual son pensamientos muy molestos que trato de ignorar.

.

.

.

Que haya pasado un mes sin hacer mucho, no significa que esté huyendo de mi plan para exponer al idiota de Bakugou. Antes que nada, quiero dejar en claro que no tengo miedo y, sobre todo, que estarlos espiando luego de los entrenamientos y clases de la tarde no es porque me esté escondiendo o algo por el estilo. Y tampoco tiene que ver que el idiota me pueda mandar a volar. Solo no tengo ganas de pelear y la información es la mejor arma.

Lo inusual de todo esto, es que siempre que los sigo, en alguna parte del trayecto termino perdiéndolos, casi como si el bastardo de la clase A se dieran cuenta, cosa que dudo, porque con su carácter de mierda probablemente ya hubiese dado un espectáculo.

No he conseguido las fotos, ni tampoco pruebas, lo único que tengo en mis manos son salidas sospechosas y a su pareja volviendo antes que él en la mayoría de las ocasiones. Verlos tomados de las manos o jugueteando por ahí tampoco es una prueba que me sirva para exponerlo.

—¿Qué se supone que haces? — Preguntan a mi lado, siento el sudor recorrer mi cien y pienso que esto literalmente se ha ido a la mierda. Pero, la voz que escucho no es una enfadada, resulta familiar: Es Shinsou.

—Nada importante— Respondo. El de cabellos morados alza los hombros. ¡Lo que me faltaba!

—Si no es nada importante ¿por qué te ocultas sospechosamente con una gorra y lentes oscuros? —Dice mientras va levantando la voz, tratando de llamar la atención de todos los que pasaban cerca.

—¡Cállate! — Genial, el imbécil ahora está arruinando mis planes. No me queda de otra que taparle la boca e indicarle que guarde silencio.

—¿Y bien?

—¿Y bien qué? no te metas en lo que no te importa— Advierto. Igual no es como que le quiera decir nada ni necesite su ayuda, pero su mirada en realidad me estremece y no me queda más que desviar mis ojos y tragar en seco. —Estoy aquí de compras, pero como soy muy popular no quiero que la gente me reconozca, ya sabes —Una risa histérica brota desde mi interior, tal vez con eso desista de preguntar más y se aleje como la mayoría de la gente lo hace. Cuando lo veo de reojo ya está entretenido en otra cosa, o algo así, solo me siento aliviado de que haya perdido el interés.

—¿Ese no es Bakugou? — Mi rostro se pone azul y lo tomó del brazo. De verdad el universo parecía conspirar en mi contra para arruinar mis planes.

—No, no lo es, estas mal de la cabeza, ¡ah! seguro la falta de sueño te hace ver cosas, mejor vamos a la academia— Pero en medio de mi impecable persuasión, el idiota comienza a caminar, supongo que es igual de metiche que cualquiera y le es curioso ver a Bakugou transitando en una calle llena de restaurantes, tiendas y parejas cursis.

—Creo que salió de ahí—dice. Yo suspiro resignado, acomodo correctamente mis lentes y lo sigo sin más remedio. Pero no entiendo ¿Por qué tanto interés en Bakugou? eso tampoco me agrada mucho, solo espero que no sea su estúpido fan, aunque parece imposible si se la pasa más tiempo metido con el pecoso y por lo que se, esos dos no se llevan bien.

—¿No crees que estás siendo demasiado metiche? no creo que debemos entrar ahí ¿qué tal si es algo personal? — trato de persuadirlo, pero al parecer todo es en vano porque ni siquiera me está prestando atención, de hecho, cuando entramos al restaurante parece buscar algo o alguien, como si tuviera sospechas sobre algo. Supongo que es algo personal ¿no? que molesto.

Lo sigo sin más remedio, para ser sincero está bien, probablemente yo nunca me hubiese atrevido a entrar ahí y seguiría escondido, supongo, no sé. La vida tiene formas muy raras de actuar y debería aprovechar esta oportunidad.

Lo que nos encontramos en una de las mesas del fondo, es probablemente una de las escenas más raras y tristes que he visto:

Kaminari Denki se encuentra en una mesa para cuatro personas, de esas de estilo americano y que generalmente están presentes en restaurantes de comida rápida, se encuentra viendo la mesa, con los ojos rojos e hinchados, con una malteada casi llena que al parecer no piensa tocar. Vaya... Supongo que atar cabos es algo fácil.

—¿Kaminari? —Shinsou no tarda en caminar hasta donde se encuentra, yo lo sigo en silencio. Supongo que al estar metido tanto tiempo con los de la Clase A es normal que los conozca. —Por alguna razón creí que encontraría a otra persona...—Comenta. Kaminari alza la mirada y ríe. ¡Por favor! es la risa más falsa que he visto. Ahora está fingiendo que está bien y eso me da realmente un sentimiento nauseabundo. ¿Por qué tiene que ocultar lo que realmente siente? Me mira de reojo. supongo que yo soy el motivo.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Reprobaste? no me sorprende, ustedes son unos segundones, seguro viniste aquí a llorar por tu miseria— Me empiezo a burlar para relajar el ambiente, un poco, además aprovecho para burlarme y no perder la costumbre o que se vea sospechoso. Naturalmente ese rubio me llevaría la contra o comenzaría a pelear, pero su único gesto es guardar silencio y ocultar su mirada bajo su flequillo. Es raro verlo así cuando siempre está sonriendo y parece más bien un idiota.

Shinsou me mira y frunce el ceño, casi ordenándome que me calle, pero ¡no! él no es mi jefe ni nada, si yo quiero puedo seguir hablando, pero por ahora prefiero no hablar solo para saber que tiene realmente este perdedor. A final de cuentas es mi blanco.

—¿Me puedo sentar? — Shinsou le pregunta al rubio quien asiente con tranquilidad. Me jala de la chamarra y me siento también de mala gana. No sé qué se trae entre las manos Shinsou, pero todo es sospechoso. Demasiado diría yo.

Después de unos segundos el rubio nos regala una sonrisa de esas que siempre trae en la cara, pero insisto que a mí no me engaña. Levanto la mano y pido una malteada de fresa. No soy amante de las cosas de restaurantes corridos, pero no hay más y esta situacion es tan agh.

—Es raro verlos por aquí chicos—Dice Kaminari. Yo alzo la ceja y me quedo en silencio. Prefiero escuchar y darme una idea del rollo que se armó aquí.

—Vi a Bakugou salir de este lugar— Shinsou habla sin muchos rodeos, yo trago saliva. —Quiero decir, buscábamos un buen lugar y se nos ocurrió pasar por este restaurante, no esperaba encontrarte aquí.

—Ha..~ supongo que es bastante raro. Esperarías ver a Midoriya ¿no? — De pronto veo como los ojos del contrario se cristalizan ¡oh no! de verdad espero que no empiece a llorar por qué no sé qué hacer. Shinsou rasca su cabeza, todo esto me está sacando un dolor de cabeza porque siento que está pasando algo que yo no sé.

—Pero qué dices ¿no se odian esos dos? —Pregunto por primera vez en casi media hora que llevamos aquí. Kaminari ríe sutilmente y desvia su rostro.

—Cierto que se odian...—y Mira a Hitoshi y este asiente. ¡De verdad siento que me están ocultando cosas!.

—Perdón por interrumpir—Hitoshi corta el ambiente tenso que de pronto se instaló en el aire.

—No es nada... Igual creo que solo vine a perder mi tiempo.

—...—Y ahí estaba de nuevo el maldito silencio. De verdad son bastante difíciles estos dos.

—¿Y por qué esa cara larga? —Sorbo de mi malteada. Si ellos no van a hablar yo si tengo preguntas importantes que hacer— ¿Bakugou te rechazó? últimamente pasan mucho tiempo juntos después de clase—Digo con tranquilidad. Ahora es mi turno de tener un poco más de información aquí.

—Solo somos amigos—Y el tono que usa es uno que me hace atragantarme y que se forme un nudo en mi garganta.

¿Sabían que el sonido más triste del mundo es cuando escuchas la voz de alguien que está a punto de llorar?

Y él lo estaba, y su sonrisa falsa no encajaba con sus ojos tristes que revelaban desilusión y desesperanza. Como dije en el pasado, por un minuto siento pena por él. Porque probablemente Bakugou Katsuki está detrás de esto.

.

.

.

Cuando vamos de regreso, Shinsou suspira y se detiene de la nada.

—Estas muy callado—indica. Realmente no tenía muchas ganas de hablar y tengo muchas que pensar. Después de que Kaminari se animara un poco, nosotros nos fuimos, él insistió en quedarse un poco más ¿la razón? nunca la averiguamos. Supongo que es difícil contarle a prácticamente un desconocido lo que te pasa. No lo culpo, pero tampoco quise insistir en el tema, aunque necesite pruebas para exponer a Bakugou.

—Pienso que realmente es un perdedor—digo sin pensarlo. Mi boca habla sin filtros y no lo puedo evitar— Estaba triste por una estupidez, seguramente— sorbo de forma ruidosa lo poco que queda, solo para molestar a Shinsou. Este rasca su nuca, y me señala que nos sentemos en una de las bancas que están pegadas a nuestro edificio en UA, pero bastante escondida y por ahora no tengo nada mejor que hacer, este nudo en el estómago no desaparece y se supone no debería afectarme ¿no? digo, son estúpidos de la clase A y yo los odio.

Tiro el vaso en el primer bote que encuentro, me siento y espero a que el de cabello morado diga lo que tenga que decir.

—Realmente te ves mal por lo de esta tarde—dice. Doy un pequeño salto por lo cerca que se encuentra de mí. ¿No conoce el espacio personal? —Solo deberías dejarlo ir.

—Nadie está afectado por nada, idiota. —Niego y me muevo ligeramente a la derecha. Me pone los nervios de punta. —Solo que...—Muerdo mi labio inferior, supongo que él me puede escuchar ya que ni Kendou ni Tetsu me toman en serio. Nunca —Pienso en que Bakugou pudo hacerle algo, no se... Obligarlo a algo que no quería.

—¿Y eso te molesta? siento que sabes algo para que te pongas así, la verdad. Fuiste muy cortante para ser tan metiche y cínico la mayoría del tiempo.

Ok, probablemente no deba contarle algo a alguien tan estúpido como él ¿cómo que metiche? imbécil.

—Cállate. No quiero hablar.

—Eso no parecía hace unos segundos—ríe. Su risa cosquillea dentro de mí y solo logra que el nudo en el estómago empeore. Suspiro resignado. —Claro que me molesta, mi ética puede ser muy turbia, pero si Bakugou está haciendo eso, no puedo dejarlo ¿pasar? quiero decir si lo fuerza o amenaza para tener sexo con él no es mi problema, pero no creo que este bien.

De pronto el silencio se hace presente, cuando volteo, Shinsou me está viendo con los ojos completamente abiertos. Creo que acabo de decir algo que no debía. CREO. No sé, él se ve muy sorprendido.

—¿Solo porque vimos a Bakugou salir de ahí y a él llorando asumes algo tan fuerte? sí que estas retorcido ¿te estas drogando? —dice y ahí sí que no aguanto y le doy un golpe en el brazo. ¡Este imbécil! ¿qué mierda le pasa por su cerebro? en serio que no puedo hablar con él.

—¿Te han dicho que eres insoportable? porque lo eres.

—. Vaya, compartimos el mismo sentimiento— Bien, confirmado que es un idiota y somos cero compatibles. En fin, supongo que debo explicarme un poco.

—Hace un mes los vi besándose. Los he visto salir varias veces y hoy que me encontrarse los estaba siguiendo desde lejos. Es común que Bakugou regrese primero, luego de unas horas regresa Kaminari— y de nuevo el silencio y los ojos incrédulos de Shinsou se hacen presentes. Me está juzgando ¡me está juzgando! tal vez decírselo no fue buena idea. —Por lo que vi, tal vez estaba así porque lo estaba forzando...

Shinsou suelta una carcajada. Una que me cala demasiado y que me hace enfadarme ¿ahora se estaba burlando de mí? mira que es un idiota.

—No seas imbécil, Bakugou es una basura de persona. No del tipo que tú eres, supongo. —dice más tranquilo, yo igual me calmo un poco pero mi cara sigue mostrando desagrado. —Pero no creo que llegue a tal extremo, si dice que es amigo de Bakugou, es su amigo y punto. Tú no eres nadie para cuestionarlo.

—Los amigos no se besan en la boca— digo. Es ilógico que luego de ver aquello me venga a decir que son amigos—Son homosexuales o Bakugou lo es y lo está forzando... ¡Es la única respuesta! gente tan desviada como ellos hacen ese tipo de cosas.

—A veces realmente eres un imbécil— Shinsou alza la ceja y de un momento a otro me acorrala. No sé qué está pasando, la cabeza me da vueltas y siento sus ojos mirarme tan fijamente que siento mi cuerpo temblar.

—Ah... No me gusta que un imbécil me llama imbécil.

—¿Siempre tienes que prejuzgar todo ¿no? no pueden ser amigos por que se besan, si son homosexuales son de lo peor ¿es eso? ¿realmente crees que son tan malos? No sé lo que pasa por tu retorcida y ególatra cabeza, pero si te cierras a lo invisible no tienes salvación ¿sabías? El misterio de la vida no es un problema a resolver, sino una realidad a experimentar.

— _Frank Herber_ t—susurró al reconocer la última frase que utilizó. Y mientras mi mente se pierde en un sin fin de ideas que explotan dentro de ella, el sonido de los chicharras inunda mis sentidos, mis ojos se cierran y mis labios son tomados por Shinsou.

Supongo, que no somos amigos y estamos lejos de estarlo.

Fin del capítulo 2

Continuará.

* * *

Comentarios: ¡hola! Regreso luego de como ¿dos meses? ¿más? Ah lo siento muchísimo, tenía planeado actualizar cada dos semanas, pero todo se complicó, tuve que escribir este cap de cachito en cachito literal. Detesto no darle tanto amor a mi OTP y esa bonita Shipp. Pero espero andar por aquí mas seguido y actualizar todo lo pendiente ¡no estoy muerta! Estaba ocupada y con mucho trabajo. Espero disfruten el cap, y empiecen a notar todo lo sé que vendrá desencadenando desde aquí.

¡los leo! Espero sea de su agrado y recuerden que pueden seguirme para estar al tanto de las actualizaciones y seguirme aquí y en mis redes sociales, me encuentran como Fanfic Shinobu Rei.

¡Hasta la próxima!


End file.
